Zombie Chicken
The Zombie Chicken is a zombie seen in the Wild West. It is released from a damaged Chicken Wrangler Zombie. They quickly rush toward the player's plants doing considerable amounts of damage. Lightning Reeds, Spikeweeds, and Spikerocks are the best way to deal with them. Almanac Entry Once released onto the lawn chickens run full speed to peck at your brains. Ba-qwack! Overview Zombie Chicken absorbs one quarter of a normal damage shot. Does not degrade. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Day 10, 18, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, and Big Bad Butte Strategies While Zombie Chickens are weak individually, they have strength in numbers and can easily overwhelm defenses without any Area-of-Effect plants. Using plants that can attack multiple zombies at once, such as Bloomerang and Lightning Reed will allow multiple Zombie Chickens to die with each attack. Snapdragon is fairly good because it can kill all chickens in one shot. The Ligntning Reed's fast, continuous attacks will also easily take out a flock of Zombie Chickens. Using a Cherry Bomb can also work, but it has to be planted far enough ahead that the Zombie Chickens do not run past it and are unaffected. Jalapenos can also be used to quickly deal with them, along with any other zombies in a lane. Alternatively, if area-of-effect plants are not available, using multiple fast plants like Pea Pod or Repeater can compensate for a lack of area-of-effect plants. Spikeweeds are good as well, as they can kill Zombie Chickens when they go above them. Bonk Choy punches fast making it a good plant to use as well. Since Melon-pult and Winter Melon have a splash effect, it is good to use them to kill them. Note: Cabbage-pult and Kernel-pults are very bad choices (unless fed with Plant Food) against Zombie Chickens because they fire half as fast as a Peashooter and can only kill one Zombie Chicken at once. In addition, Butter is ineffective to Zombie Chickens because the hit is enough to kill them. Locked and Loaded 3-Wild West (Day 22) Build two columns of Repeaters against them before the first wave or you will die automatically before you can even click the Plant food button. DO NOT use Bloomerangs, as they only deal with 3 zombies at once and there are obviously more than 3 chickens per lane. However, they can help deal with other zombies that appear in the level. Not OK Corral 3 (Day 20) A Chicken Wrangler Zombie will appear in the middle lane in the final wave. Arrange the coconut cannon and a peashooter in it's lane and place all your other peashooters in the lane above and below, Then when the wave starts, Use the Coconut Cannon to kill the Chicken Wrangler Zombie then your Peashooters will take care of the chickens. Then kill the remaining zombies. Trivia *It is the fastest zombie out of all the zombies in ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series, as it can move approximately two spaces in one second. Ironically, it is also the weakest zombie with one quarter of a health point. **This shows that in just 4.5 seconds it can get to the Player's House. **The Rocket Zombie and Dolphin Rider Zombie while still on it's dolphin move approximately one space every second. *When it dies, its feathers come out. The same happens with Zombie Parrot. *Sometimes, if defeated with a Lightning Reed, Zombie Chickens turn into buckets of fried chicken. **This also is achievement Fried Chicken's icon. *Zombie Chicken has the shortest almanac entry of all zombies. *If a Chicken Wrangler Zombie is frozen or buttered, its Zombie Chickens won't be released. *The Zombie Chicken and the Zombie Parrot are the only zombie animals in the game (besides the Gargantuar Pirate's shark.) **Coincidently, both of them are birds and have "Flighty" speed. *When the Chicken Wrangler Zombie is killed by a Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Chili Bean, Potato Mine or a Power Zap, Zombie Chickens will still be alive. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Wild West Category:Animals Category:Zombie Groups